I'm Special
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Hianmori Amu has a deep dark secret. Who will find out? It's Amuto and rated M for lemons and language! COMPLETE AND HAS SEQUEL!
1. Prolouge

I'm Special

_The whole story is AMUS POV._

Chapter 0: Urban Legend come true; Prolouge

_**I might seem diffrerent, because I am.**_

I am the worlds most feared predetor. There are movies on my kind. There are books about my kind. The facts that you read and think, well, they are most likely not true. We can live on only animals. We can be the only species on Earth.

I don't like to eat the human species. They acually don't taste good. Okay, scratch that. Their taste is the best out of anything. One human got to the best of me. His name?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Sex-Male.

Age-18

Birthday-December 1st.

He is like the most best meal I could ask for. Me?

Hinamori Amu.

Sex-Female

Age-17 or maybe 104.

Birthday-September 24th.

I am like nothing to him probably. Though I am a little stranger. There is a simple sentence I say to get people to stop bothering me.

**I may seem different, because I am.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo. I got my first review, and I am happy! The only reason I call it 0 is because I was bored. It IS rated M which means there WILL be a lemon, I just didn't write it yet. So I Am updating today! YAY! I wrote this story a couple months ago. I Know, I never did the disclaimer yesterday, so:**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 1: Meeting the meal

_**Just because I'm strange doesn't mean that I have to be ignored!**_

I walked to school, in my normal clothes. Usually, if I need to eat, I change. I met up with my special group. We all dress in black. We walked into the classrom, and perpared for the screams. "Kya! Beautiful n' gorgeous, Utau!" Utau was our main singer. She can take control over any mind with her singing.

"Kya! Cute n' innocient Yaya!" Yaya can hypnotize anyone with her cuteness.

"Kya! Slim n' thin Nagihiko!" Nagihiko could dance to show off, and the people would have no idea what was coming.

"Kya! Slim n' thin Nadeshiko!" **(I made Nagi and Nade Twins.) **Nadeshiko does the same thing as her twin Nagihiko.

"Kya! Small n' sensitive Rima!" Rima can lunge at any moment.

"Kya. Strong and powerful Tadase." Tadase acually scares the meals away.

"Kya! Sweet n' harsh Lulu!" Lulu was like the good and bad cop.

"Kya! Sporty n' cool Kuukai!" Kuukai loved sports, and he would use his soccer skills.

"Kya! Quiet n' shy Kairi!" Kairi can be so quiet, and he can sneak up easily.

"Kya! Super n' nice Jerry!" (**i made him up.) **Jerry could distract everyone.

"Who are we missing? KYA! COOL N' SPICY AMU!!!" I am the group leader. I maintain the balance. I walked over to my seat, and passed a new kid. I whirled around. _That scent… god… it smells so good! Amu come on! Stop it! Fight it! Please! You're gonna— _it happened. I started to feel faint. This happened everytime I was introduced with a really good human smell. "Shit," I mumbled, and somehow stumbled out of the room. The group followed me. "Amu-chan, are you okay?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine. That new kid's scent… its powerful…and yet I feel like I don't want to kill him. I feel like… I don't really know."

"Amu-chi, this always happens. Why?" Yaya asked me.

"Yaya, I don't know. I feel better. Lets go back in."

We walked back in, Nagi and Nadeshiko holding me up. They walked me to my seat. No one would even ask what happened. No one even asked if I was okay.

**Just because I'm strange doesn't mean that I have to be ignored!**

**Ummmm...It sucked I know. Sorry. Please R&R.**

**Tadase: Hi.**

**Nadeshiko will please kill him?**

**Nade: Hai.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Neko and the first feed

_**Sorry, I don't eat.**_

Class. Talk. Lunch. Class. Talk. End of the day. That was the sceduale. "Ne Ne Amu," Utau started, "That new kid seems weird. He said that his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He said that he wanted to talk to you at the end of the day."

"What did _you _say?"

"Well… I told him that it was alright."

"Utau…"

"Amu! Come on girl! This is a once in a lifetime chance! I mean, he IS the biggest hottie.

"Utau, you know how I felt when I took a big whiff of him. He smelled too good to be true! You know, I could just eat him up!"

"Amu, your exagerating. I mean really. He might say that he wants to hang out with you."

I sighed, "If he does than he is making the biggest mistake of his life. No human has ever been friends with me for more than 24 hours."

Utau shrugged. "Anyway…" she pointed somewhere, "Here comes Mr. Hot Stuff." And she was right. Ikuto was coming this way. He was staring at me.

"If you need me, I'll be at home," I said and walked off, fast. Ikuto, though, was catching up to me. He was so persistant! I turned around. "do you have any reason to follow me?"

"Yeah. I wanna talk to you. Wanna talk this over some food?"

"**Sorry, I don't eat,"** WHAT DID I JUST SAY????? Smooth, Amu. Smooth. "U-Um, I m-mean that i-I'm not hungry."

"Oh. I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Um. Well, what are you?"

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?"

"You don't seem like the normal type," we started to walk.

"Normal type?"

"Yeah," he kicked a rock. "like, a monster or something."

"Uh... gotta go. Bye!" I ran off. On my way home, I spotted someone. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second? I'm kinda lost." I asked as I walked closer. I got even closer, and ate. The body lay limp on the ground. "thanks for the meal."


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo. I am back. I got a review and if you are reading this (in the maentime I am trying to remember your name), you are the one who inspired me to update twice in one day! Yay! So anyways, I'm back, and I am thinking of dropping this story. I don't think that its good enough. what do YOU think? I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 3: What I am

_**I am a theiving—**_

I ran back home. I was full, and I never felt better. Ikuto… that name is stuck in my head. He might figure out what I am. _What I am. Why am I like this? This never should have happened. _*knock knock* the knocks were coming from my… balconey? I walked over. Ikuto was standing there. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. I'm here because I might've figured out what you are."

"What are you talking about?! Really, how long are you going to go with this?! I am a human! Not a phsyco!"

"No, not that way. I mean… maybe you're a…"

"Don't even. I am a human and nothing else can change that."

"Well, can I at least come in?"

"Sure…" I let him in. He sat straight on my bed, and mentioned me to sit next to him. When I was, he pulled me onto his lap. I blushed crimson, because the heat in my cheeks was like nothing before. I was three things.

1: not even afraid that he might know what I am.

2: blown out of my mind.

3: I was unintentionally in love with him.

Me out of all people was in love with him. Really. This was impossible. He started to say something, but I didn't listen. I was too preoccupied. Ikuto's hair, his eyes, his smirk, his voice. I loved all that. "Amu, wake up."

"Hmm?" I noticed the scenery. We were at the park. Not my room. When did we come here?

"I might of figured out what you are."

"I am a human."

"No… you are a…"

"Fine. I'll answer. **I am a theiving vampire." **He looked at me. I heard footsteps then. "Step back."

Another clan of vampires was coming this way. "Ash un an goou dre gos syuth?" (What are you doing with that human?) they asked.

"gren syuth ha nilk. Nilk! An der hyrt nyh sary!" (This human is mine. Mine! You can't take him away!)

"gos syuth ha fas! Hoy a hik! FAS!" (That human is food! Not a toy! FOOD!)

"Saaya, gren syuth ha nilk. J ime nyh!" (Saaya, this human is mine. I love him!)

"An der ime nyh. An fer a gerule. Gerule, hoy a syuth. Amu, an fer a gerule." (You can't love him. You are a vampire. Vampire, not a human. Amu, you are a vampire.)

"IG?? J ime nyh! Ny ha hoy ger. Hoy ger." (SO?? I love him! He is not bad. Not bad.)

She then walked up to Ikuto. I blocked her. "Hy an fyt jup nyh, j tid mun an. Mun an." (If you even touch him, I will kill you. Kill you.)

"Huy anunt. An fer hyth a jusbice. Amu…" (Suite yourself. you are making a big mistake. Amu…) she started to walk away. I calmed myself, but then she charged for Ikuto. "Ikuto! Look out!" I saw Kuukai kick Saaya in the stomach.

"Ikuto, run away from here. Go to my house. There it will be safe." I whispered to him. I turned back to the fight. Everybody was here. The good part, we can read thoughts. _Guys, distract Saaya and her minions. I will sneak up and attack Saaya. _They did just that. I jumped into the air when no one was looking. Then I came down when no one knew. At least, I thought no one did.

**Yeah, I am thinking of dropping this. I don't know why. God, I was so lucky anway, because of the fact that my mom looked through my strories, and found a lemon that i wrote for another story. I was lucky because she threated to show my english teacher it, and explain to him about what HE is TEACHING ME. SO I PRETENDED to erase the file, but of course, it's still here. And i'm blabbering. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you Lovely because now, I'm keeping the story on. Why does it take me a million tries to spell story? Anyway, this is chapter 4. I am writing the lemon in I think Chapter 6. Let me check. *checks, please wait.* Yep, chapter 6. btw, Lovely, I have a request. Can you tell other people about my story dammit sorry, spelled it wrong again. I beg you!!!!! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 4: After the fight

_**This may be bad for all of us, Ikuto.**_

I was hurt. Badly. Saaya found out our stradegy, and she attacked me. Nagihiko and Kuukai were supporting me now. Utau and Rima had dark auras around them. "Utau…Rima…I won't…take them away…from you…" I said wealky. We got to my house, and we rushed in. I was in a really bad state. They put me on the bed. I saw a head of blue. "Ik…u…to?" I asked, and he nodded. I smiled and jumped at him. "Ikuto! I'm so glad that you're okay! Are you hurt? Ikuto~" I felt much better. Everyone smiled.

The next day was school. Ikuto drove me there. He got out of the car first, then opened my door, and took my hand. "Why is everyone staring?"

"Because. Utau and Kuukai are together, Rima and Nagi are together, Yaya and Kairi, Lulu and Tadase, Nade and Jerry. I was left alone. So now that I'm with you," I grabbed his hand. "People are jealous." We kept walking. Nagi ran up to me. "Ikuto, Amu, we have bad news." I stared at him. "Come on!"

We got to where everyone else was. "Amu… um… you know how Saaya wanted Ikuto's blood?" Utau started.

"Yeah…and?"

"Now Saaya wants your blood!" I gasped. I touched my neck. There were two puncure wounds. "Shit. She bit me. Now we're both in danger."

"Why?"

"Ikuto! Seriously. I could die, not you. **This may be bad for all of us, Ikuto**. Saaya will stop at nothing to kill me and you." After we got over it, Nagihiko asked, "So, anyone up for a game of kickball?" I glared. "You're on."

**so yea. The story -sheesh- is staying, I am not dropping it. stupid word. Stoyr, stroy Ugh. why? why god why? R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo. Damn. I'm turning into Ikuto. Next thing you know I will be smirking like a million times a day. This stryo-STORY-is growing on me. If I spell that word wrong one more time, I will throw it out the window! Like thats possible. SO yea. And I ask myself, _Why did I put Tadagay in the stroy-STORY DAMMIT!- again? _Thats it, Bye you stupid word! Hi Lovely! Do you like the stoyr-STORY YOU IDIOT, STORY!-so far? *sweatdrops* why can't i spell story? YAY! A MILESTONE! I SPELLED IT RIGHT! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 5: Kickball Game

_**Amu is pretty fast.**_

We got to the field. I brought the ball. The other team was going to be crushed. We were on the outfield first. The girls I mean. Kuukai was up first. He kicked the ball and I heard Ikuto talk to Nagi. "Isn't that a home run?"

"Maybe not, **Amu is pretty fast.** She might get it in time." I caught the ball. Utau cried, "Out!" Kuukai looked at her. "Kuukai, its only a game. Realx."

Soon we got three outs I was up first. I kicked it, and started to run. I stopped in my tracks. I sniffed the air. "Guys! Stop! They are coming!" I cried out. _Gee, Saaya, great way to ruin a game. We were getting to the good part! _I smelled them, they were coming fast. "Ikuto. They want Ikuto. Perfect." Nagi said.

"Yaya doesn't like this! Neko-kun might get hurt!" Yaya cried.

"We should attack them head on," Rima said.

"We should" Tadase started, but Kuukai interuppted. "Dude. You scare meals away. No."

"…" Kairi didn't say anything.

I was too worried about everything. I didn't want to loose Ikuto, I love him. He might not love me, but I love him. Nagi looked at me, and I nodded. Ikuto had to leave. I pushed him away. I put him in the car. "Buckle up."

We drove fast. "Ikuto, you do know that you might not make it. Right? And I bet you are wondering a few things. So start asking."

"Okay. How old are you?"

"17."

"How long were you 17?"

"Fine. I'm 104. I was born September 24th 1906. Anything else?"

"Ummm… do you like anyone?"

I gulped. "…Yea."

"Who?"

I gulped again. "U-uh. W-well. That's k-kinda—" I was interuppted. "Don't sweat it. I'm sure that that person likes you too."

"The person I like is…you, Ikuto." **(I'm sorry, but I have to say this. I am SO happy that this is rated M. there will be Amutoness. Mua Ha Ha Ha HA HA! [Chokes for 5 minutes, then starts laughing.] that was random ****) **

"Acually, I don't like you." Ikuto said, and my heart just broke. "I love you."

And once again I smile. I wish that he would kiss me. Wait, what _am_ I saying? Hello? We are in a bad situatuation here. What the hell am I thinking?

**"Look, Ikuto. I know we love each other, but—why the hell aren't I talking?????????" **Simple. Because Ikuto had his lips on mine. WAIT!! WHAT THE F—

**Yea, I Know. It sucks. Sorry. I was wong. In chapter 7 there is a lemon. I am nervous! No clue why but I am! Is Amu's birthday correct? Not the year, but the month and day. Is it? and btw, Lovely, if you want, you can put me on your favorits authors list! And yea, I know i spelled favorite wrong! And you can call me Koneko-chan or Koneko! R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am thinking that I got the chapter numbers mixed up. Did I? I am pacing around my room with the keyboard in hand. i am thinking about what to write in that lemon, and thinking that I will write a horrible one and Lovely will hate me, and i will be ashamed. WHAAAAA! What is wrong with me? I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 6: love and lust, with a letter involved.

It was a few days after the confession, and I was in Fairy Land. I hadn't eaten anything in days, and all I could think about was Ikuto. God, what is wrong with me? I LOVE HIM. Okay, maybe that's it. Help me god!

I was soooooo hungry. The only problem was that it was Christmas break now. EVERYONE was out having fun, and here I was, walking in the park. I sighed. It was times like these when charas are needed. Ran Miki Suu and Dia disappeared I think the day I turned into a vampire. Then my parents died. Ugh, another bad memory. Why does everything happen to me?

I think that a bird can do the trick of filling me up. I caught one, and sucked the blood out. I was right, the bird was enough. And now, I was free to walk around without a stomach grumblng. I felt something cold on my nose. Snow? This early? Wow. Maybe the snow always comes at this time. this was my and my groups first time outside in years. The group that turned us into vampires kept us in a dark room, and gave us squirrels. Yuck. They let us outside, and we were expeirienced. I was five when I was turned into a vampire. They kept us in there for what? 12 years? Around that. I sighed again. Why do I sigh so much?

I heard talking, and it was a pretty familiar voice. Utau. I walked over to where she and the group was and I saw it. The men that kept us in that room. And there was another thing. The crowd. God, how many people were here? A lot, that's for sure. Utau's eyes were fixated on the man, and I knew what was coming. I ran up to her, and grabbed her. I whispered in her ear, "Utau, are you nuts? Look at the crowd!" it looked like she didn't care to the world. She lunged when I wasn't looking. I quikely grabbed her again. I glanced around, and MOST of the people were from school. I regretted this, but I bit her. I didn't suck, but I sent a message telling her to stop. She understood, and her eyes averted to me. But I ran off already, tears in my eyes. Why? The men were chasing me now, and I was as scared as hell.

Somehow I managed to get to my house with a shortcut involved. I was safly in my room, rocking back and forth on my bed. I saw a piece of paper on my desk that I never remember being there. I opened it up, thinking it was from the man. No, it was from Ikuto.

_Dear Amu,_

_Guess what dear Amu, I love you too much. The pain is unbearable. I need to be inside of you right now. I will find you. Amu,_

_Your virginity is mine._

**There is the letter, and god, i'm still pacing. ugh. what will i do. Lovely, can you please give me ideas? The lemon that my mom almost showed my teacher is really really bad. HELP ME!!! R&R By the way WHAAAAAA!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo. So this is my second Ever Lemon. if you think its bad, tell me. btw, Lovely, thank you for putting me on your profile. and i can see that you are bad with names. so am I. So i read Lovelys story, and it is AWSOME! horray! And i used your idea for this chappie! thanx so muck Lovely, and i will update as much as possible (Like today). I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 7: A Lusty night

I paced around my room. What is gonna happen? Okay, Pacing in my room won't do anything. I put on my coat as fast as I can, and raced out the door, hoping to find Ikuto. After 20 minutes of failed searching I gave up, and walked through a park where I never been to.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, and I froze. _Shit shit shit shit_ was going through my head. I turned around, and I didn't find a man, but an Ikuto! "Ikuto, what in the world?" He didn't say anything, but he dragged me away. "Ikuto! Where are we going!?"

"We're going to my place."

"Ummmmm...why?" He didn't respond, and he kept dragging me. I sighed. WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND SIGHING? Gosh. He kept dragging me until we reached his—MANSION?! What the hell? He opened the door, still dragging me up a flight of steps. He opened another door, and we got to his room. He let me go, and I was staring into space. _Yo, Amu, wakey wakey_ said my head. Yeah, doesn't work, does it. He pushed me on the bed.

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLDED PRINT, AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

He kissed me right off the bat. Okeey dokeey. No problem if I wasn't moaning every five seconds. Why? He found a way into my shirt, and started massaging my breasts through the fabric of the bra. Holy crap did that feel good. Gah! What am I saying!? Fight it Amu, Fight it! As Ran would say. He took my shirt of while I was in Fairy Land again, and started to unhook the bra. That was about the time I woke up. "Ikuto, what ARE you doing?"

"Having sex, what else."

"well, umm. I didn't notice." He stopped me from saying anymore by kissing me. My bra was gone in 5 seconds flat, and then the teasing came. He started to play with my nipples, and they were both already hard. It was until I felt something through Ikuto's pants. And it was HARD. Oh boy, this night is gonna be good.

By this time he proceded to take off his shirt, and I saw his abs. well toned abs, if I do say so myself. Jesus, he was HOT. He took my pants off because I was in Fairy Land, and he started to touch my area through the fabric. And guess what I did? Yep, I moaned. Ugh.

Soon, the poor piece of clothing was thrown where the other poor pieces of clothing were. And Ikuto had a full version of me in front of him. He started to rub my clit. Moans came out. I should just ductape my mouth shut. Then out of nowhere he thrusted one finger into me. More moans. Then two fingers, three.

He must have got bored of that, because he took of his pants and boxers. I felt something rubbing my area. _Here he comes._ He pushed slowly, because I REALLY had to get used to the pain. I nodded when I was ready, and he started thrusting. The pain soon became pleasure as he got faster. I felt it. My climax was nearing. Explain to me how do I know all these things? No clue. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried his name, and I cummed al over his dick. He had let loose his seeds into me. He collapsed next to me.

**LEMON IS OVER THANK YOU FOR READING!**

"Amu, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want you to know, I'm a vampire too."

Wait, what?

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Whats gonna happen. I made it kinda funny. there will be more lemons so be perpared. Mua Ha Ha Ha! *cough cough* Stupid cold. R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo. I am Writing this from scratch. Sorry. Lovely, if you want, how about you be a character in my stoyr-St-forget it.-- and I be in yours? Mystic Melody Girl, I am Making this longer and more detailed. Thanks you guys, I love you all, but not more than Pie! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 8: Processing information

I sat there. Ikuto was asleep. Me, well, I was awake. No, I wasn't in Fairy Land, but in Processing Information Land. Ikuto just told me that he is a vampire, and now there are over a billion things going on in my head. Do the others know, and how did he become a vampire? Ugh, why did this happen to me? Ikuto never deserved this. And if he was kepping this a secret from me, he is SO dead. I was hungry now too. I got up, and was help down because _someone _was holding my hand. Yep. It's Ikuto.

Sometimes I wonder if our love was meant to be. Woah woah woah, hold the phone! What am I saying?? Ikuto and I are perfect together. My head seriously needs help. And now, or else I'm gonna explode. Amu, just relax. Ikuto loves you and you love him...I think thats the way it goes. Being alive for 104 years and not knowing what love is is pretty embaressing.

Still, even though he is a pervert, he is _my _pervert, and nothing could change that. So when he wakes up, h is getting the beating of his life.

**This chapter is short because of the fact that well, I have no more ideas. So As the reviewers i command you to give me ideas and I sound like Tadase. Ew. Oh well. Now I'm thinking of dropping the story. I am writing another stry-Ugh.- too. It's called Amuto ne-shots because the O got cut off. I'll fix it. So this isn't too long Gomen. Onegai R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yo. I am here with another chapter! yay! So read this one, its not funy but serious. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 9: A discussion.

I woke up, and instead of waking Ikuto up, I got ready for school. It took me a while, but, I gt to school on time. Our scheduale: class, talk, lunch, class talk. Yeah, BORING. Oh well. I saw Ikuto in the halls, but every time I just walked passed him.

In class, everyone was so excited. We were having a new student come in today. Nikaido(**Or howeve you spell it, I'M NOT GOOD WITH NAMES! DON'T BE MEAN!) **came into the classroom."Children! settle down! We have a new student today! Will you come in?" The girl came in. "Hiya, my name is Takamishi Lovely **(Thanx Lovely) **but you can call me Lovely-chan, and I hope that we can be good friends!" The class awed. Do they always do that?

I glanced at my friends. Kuukai was staring at Lovely-chan, and Utau had the darkest aura around her I have ever seen. The same thing with Rima. I chuckled. Sometimes I enjoy this... note the sometimes. Lovely-chan sat all the way on the other side of the room, and was surrounded by boys.

The bell rang, and we walked out of school. It was over and thank God! While I was walking, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a husky voice whisper in my ear, "Why did you leave me this morning and ignore me all the time?"

"Because, Ikuto, I am still trying to process the info that you told me."

"Info?"

"The vampire thing."

"Oh."

"How did you become a vampire." That was more like a statment coming out of my mouth, I REALLY wanted answers.

"It started about a couple days ago. I was walking to your house, and well, then I felt something hit my neck. It was sharp and it hurt, so I thought it was a bug. But then I had a craving for blood. So then I had a feeling that I was a vampire. So I went to eat something and-Amu?" Tears were falling out of my eyes. "Amu Are you okay?"

"You liar...YOU LIAR! You kept this a secret from me! If I would have known, I would help you! But NO~ you keep it hidden from poor little me. I should have killed you from the start! But I didn't!" We were at my house, just so you know. "I loved you for nothing! Just get out! You mean nothing to me."

"So then I could take him..."

"Whos there?!" And out of the shadows walks...

**A Cliffy! Yay! So I want to know, Lovely-chan, would you like to be on the bad side or the good side? Thanx For reading. Onegai, R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo. I used a part of Rosario to Vampire in this chapter. Just a little. This is a powerful chapter, and I thought about it all day. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 10: 2nd Fight.

Out of the shadows walks Saaya, without any minions. "Amu, do you want me to take him?"

"No, He's mine."

"Ha, you're not even a real vampire."

"Am too! Don't talk like you know everything!" I protected Ikuto. "Ikuto loves me, and I love him! There is no possible way that you can take him!"

"Well, he is a vampire now."

"How do you know?!"

"Simple, I turned him into one." My hearing must be deciving me. Saaya turned Ikuto into a vampire? "Anyway, you can't do anything. As I said, you're not a real vampire."

"Just shut up! I am a vampire! And how would you know if I wasn't?"

"You can't transform, you really can't fight, and many other things," she said with a shrugg.

"Transform?"

"Yeah." She said some words, and glowed an evil red color. Soon, her eyes were red, and her hair was pure white. I gawked at her appearence. "Amu, you couldn't even save your parents."

Thats when I charged for her. How dare she say such a thing?! She was dodging all my punches. I was so mad, no, furious! She quickly reacted and punched me straight in the face. I flew back, damn, this girl had power! I got back up. My eye was starting to hurt. I glowed a dark pink, and something happened. My eyes turned red, and my hair grew longer and became white. Yep, I transformed. We kept fighting. Ikuto had run off somewhere. I fell to the ground, pain shooting everywhere. Saaya came up to me. "So, should I end this?"

"NO!" Yelled a voice, and out from the bush came a girl with black long hair with blue streaks. "L-Lovely-chan?! What are you doing here?!

**Yep, thats it. It was a good fight scene. Not really, it was horrible. *Goes in Emo corner* I'm Sorry!  
Ikuto: Koneko, whats wrong?  
I wrote a horrible fight scene! *Sobs*  
Ikuto: onegai, R&R.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bad, bad, bad. Anyway, I just had a bowl of ice cream and my mom is like, "Why are you eating ice cream when it's 50 degrees out?"**

**Ikuto: Koneko, The announcment?**

**Oh, yeah! I will be posting (Or at least trying to TT_TT) one chapter a day for BOTH of my stories. easy as pie. And I LOVE pie. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF I DID, IKUTO AND AMU WOULD BE HAVING SEX EVERY EPISODE!**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**

Chapter 11: new friend

"L-Lovely-chan? What are you doing here?" I asked Lovely.

"Ummm, trying o help my friend? What does it look like?" Saaya charged, and Lovely punched her in the mouth without even looking. Power. Women have power. Saaya stumbled and fell to the ground. "Wha? How did you do that?"

"Do you WANT me to punch you again? It sure sounds like it!"

"n-NO!" Saaya ran off somewhere. "Good ridence," I heard Lovely say. I chuckled. She can be funny sometimes. "Oh, Amu-chan, you're bleeding!" Random Change or something? She wiped the blood off my face, and we started talking.

"I'm hungry," I said. Lovely's face lit up.

"Ohhh~ can I join you? I wanna eat a bird!" I was dumbfounded.

"Lovely-chan, you're a vampire too? Who, how, when, what?" I couldn't find the right words. "Gee, am I stupid." Lovely laughed.

"Yeah, the only problem is that I don't belong in a clan." I put my hands on her shoulders.

"So, what the hell are you waiting for? join my clan! We have the best fun ever!"

"Really? Really and truely?"

"Of course, one condition."

"What?"

**"STAY AWAY FROM IKUTO."**

**that was fuuny. that condtion. R&R because i have nothing to say. Press the button. I command chuu! I love pie!**


	13. Chapter 12

**HOLA! Koneko here with another chapter. And This is okay. Not god but okay. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF I DID, NADEHIKO AND NAGIHIKO WOULD REALLY BE TWINS!**

Chapter 12: Me and Lovely

The next day, school. You already know our scheduale. The first thing was that the whole group ran up to me. "Amu, are you okay?" Utau asked.

"I'm Fine."

"Amu-chi, did you get hurt?"

"Yaya, can't you see? I'm full of bruises."

"Hinamori-san, are you sure that you're okay?" (**You can guess who said that. TADAGAY.)**

"Did you guys here something? I think that was the wind."

"Guys, Amu-chan is okay." A new voice from in back of me said. A black with blue streaks haired girl walked from behind me. "HI! My name is Takamishi Lovely, but you can call me Lovely-chan! Execpt for the doofy king or prince over there." If Kiseki was here, he would certanly chara change. "Anyway, I am so happy to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Hoshina Utau."

Yo. Souma Kuukai here."

HI! I'm Yuiki Yaya!"

"Hello. My name is Sanjou Kairi." We all sweatdropped. We really love Kairi. Really, we do. But sometimes his politeness get on our nerves.

"Hi There. My name is Lulu. (**I forgot her last name)**"

"Hi. Masahiro Rima."

Hello, I'm Fugisaki Nagihiko."

"Hi, I'm Fugisaki Nadeshiko."

"Hello, My name is Tauki Jerry. (**I had to think of something.)**

**So thats the end. I know, All it was was names. So I hope that you can Review. R&R.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Gomen, Gomen! I know, I haven't updated, but I have school problems! Please look on my profile for any update problems. Arigatou, and I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF I DID, SAAYA WOULD NEVER EXIST!**

Chapter 13: Shit!

Everyone was knowing each other and they were happy. The clan was happy to accept Lovely. I haven't seen Saaya's clan in forever, and I'm guessing that we're safe. I walked home later in the day after school, and I could've sworn that I saw somethingin the shadows. I looked closer, and I saw a crazy dude with a freakin' beer bottle. _Oh shit, I know where this is going! I've seen these in movies! Damn, I'm in trouble. _The man came closer.

"Hey, babe, why don't we have some fun?" Yep, he was drunk. I could tell by the smell and the sound of his voice. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya." I backed up, and I'm an idiot for doing that because I was against a wall now. Fuck. So now, a crazy drunk idiot is gonna rape me. Super. Not to mention that I'm starving, and craving blood right now. This was gonna taste nasty, but I sucked. It was the worst blood I have ever tasted. I spit a litle out when I finished.

I kept walking, and out of nowhere, two men in suits came out in front of me. Oh, God, These are the bastards that locked me up. The grabbed my hands, and put me into a bag. Great. I'm in a freakin' bag, and there is no one around to help me. HELP!

**So this was a little creepy. oh well. Here is a preview of the next chapter becuase I have no clue when it will be posted.**

**Chapter 14: Locked up.**

**So I was stuck in a dark room with... Saaya? WTH?**

**Onegai, R&R**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I'm sorry, but I won't be updating because my uncle just died and I am taking it really hard. Very sorry, but this happens. I wrote a one-shot about Amu and Ikuto to show how I am feeling right now. I'm sorry. Please be perpared for long waits. Gomen.**


	16. Chapter 15

**No, I don't feel better. I just came back from a baseball game (A game in my neighborhood. I won, 1-0.) and I decided that I needed to write something. But, for now, Lovely-chan is gonna do the honors.  
Lovely: Hiya! So, anyway, KONEKO-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 15: Locked up

So here I was, crammed in a bag being carried to who knows where. Awsome. How long am I gonna be in this bag?

~TIME SKIP CUZ I'M LAZY :)~

I was finally able to feel ground after I was thrown somewhere. I crawled out of the bag and looked around. This place was oddly familiar. Oh! Now I remember. I gasped.

This was the place where they locked me up a couple years back. Now I was gonna stay in the dark for another twelve years! Crap, I'm screwed. Wait, no I'm not. They never took my CELL PHONE. They are idiots. I texted Ikuto.

_Hey, I'm kinda in trouble. Amu~_

_What kind? Ikuto~_

_Umm, well, I'm locked up. Amu~_

_WHAT? Ikuto~ _He stopped texting me. After sending hm a billon text, I put my phone away because there was someone coming. That someone was holding a bag like mine. The man threw the bag. The figure crawled out and I gasped again.

**_I was stuck in a cell with Saaya. WTH?_**

**Hell, no. koneko, what were you thinking?  
*Silence*  
Lovely: Oh, yeah. She ain't here. R&R**


	17. Chapter 16

**Yo.  
Ikuto:Yo.  
Me: Did you guys hear? I won Ikuto! Yep, we're going out! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 16: Truth

Me and Saaya were lockedin that cell for a week. No texts, no food. The only time they finally brought food was at the end of the week. The man brought a tray with a lot of food. "Do you want some?" Saaya asked.

Even though I would love to say yes, I decided against it. "Nah, you can have it."

"No, take some. You're probaly starving." This was a Saaya that I have never seen before. She split the food equally. I shrugged, and started eating. Awkward silence. Not kidding. She was being too nice. "So. Why do yu act like you do?" I asked.

She swallowed her food, and started explaining. This was a conversation that I was surprised about. I mean, here I was, talking to my enemy! "There is only one reason, that's because I lost my parents when I was changed into a vampire." I gulped. The same thing happened to me.

~Flashback~

_"MOM!" I screamed. I was five, and I had no idea what was happening. All I really know is that I was being taken away. "DAD! AMI!" I screamed again, my throat was starting to hurt. "ONEE-CHAN!" Ami! What were they doing? "ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN, HELP ME! AHH!" Then I heard silence. "No... No...MOM DAD AMI! NO!" I saw blood at the door in the room that they were in. I gasped. This was the last time, I would ever hear from my family. "mom, dad, Ami." I started to cry, and the man dragged me away._

~End of flashback~

"So, that heppened too?" I asked.

"Eh? You mean, you lost your parents?"

"Yea. You know, you don't hav to act like this."

"I know." She looked down. "But, they expect so much from me. I can't disappoint them."

"Hey, they wanted me to work for them too. But I ran away. I hated this place, and you do too. So don't stay here!"

"And there's more."

"What?"

"The reason I have to capture you is because"- The door opened, and Ikuto was standing there, mad. She glared at Saaya, and she had a sad expression on. I have a long explanation to tell Ikuto.

**Cliffy! R&R.**


	18. Chapter 17

**It's Me! Sorry, I haven't been updating in a while, but I'm in the hospital! Baseball Attack! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 17: Conversation

The trip back home was as silent as silent can get. Ikuto had a driver, Nagi. Wait, NAGI? Ikuto had his arm around me, sitting to my right, and Saaya was grabbing my arm, to my left. Saaya was scared, Ikuto as as mad as hell. We got to my house, and all three of us came out of the car. Ikuto with his arm slumped over my shoulders, Saaya killing my arm with her iron-like grip. We walked into the door, and the first words I heard out of anyones mouth, Ikuto's, "Sit."

That was it? No, I'm so glad your safe, or a hug? Sad. Me and Saaya sat down. Ikuto sat on the coffee table. "So, Why were you two locked up together?"

We didn't answer. We were afraid-or atleast I was- of answering, because Ikuto had a way of getting very angry in two seconds. I gulped. "Because apparently, we were. The man that locked us up was just bringing us in." I stated. What did this have to do with anything?

"Okay, then, Saaya, did you hurt Amu?" I answered for her. "I'm fine Ikuto!"

"I never asked you!" I shot back in my seat. Ikuto never raised his voice at me. I was more scared than ever. "I was asking Saaya because she was so close to you!"

"We were having a conversation!" I yelled back at him. "I was asking her why she acts like she does! No need to be all protective!"

"Amu! You could have died! You're telling me not to be protective!"

"No, You're being OVERprotective! Thats a different story! being OVERprotective means you yell, ask stupid questions, and raise your voice! Pretty much what you're doing Ikuto! What you're doing right now! What you're doing to ME!" I yelled straight back. The scraed feeling was gone. A mad fdeeling was filling in.

"Wait until I tell your parents." Ikuto said to both of us. We looked down, bangs covering our eyes. "Our parents aren't reachable." Saaya said.

I finished. "They're dead, Ikuto." Tears started to pour down my cheeks. This was gonna be a long night, ikuto Saaya and me, have a lot of explaining to do.

**So, End. R&R to get next chappie.**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN!

AUTHORS NOTE~

There have been too many deaths in my family. My granfather just died last night. I will not be updating for a while. First my uncle, now my Grandfather. Sad, very sad.

-Koneko-chan


	20. FINAL CHAPTER!

**The final chapter of I'm Special! BUT there will be a sequel! The name is after the story! My last time saying this for this story,**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

FINAL CHAPTER: Imprinting and a conversation

Saaya and I were sitting in the living room, while Ikuto was staring at us. He was mad. We could tell easily. "So, what were you two talking about?" Ikuto looked at me.

"Oi, I already told you. I was asking Saaya why she acts the way she acts." I replied.

"Why does she act that way."

"Because her parents were killed like mine." Ikuto's face turned sad. "They were killed? You never told me THAT story."

"Well," I tell him about my parents death. (**You all know from the chapter that I said it in.) **He listened carefully, his eyes dark. He never seemed any more sexier than now and-why am I thinking this, Amu? Why are you thinking this? I mentally slapped myself. "And thats it."

"Wow, I'm so sorry, both of you. I never really meant to be this mean." I looked at him. "And protective." I smiled.

"So, Saaya. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to quit that sorry place."

"Will you feel bad for doing it?"

"For a little, yeah. But, I'll get over it. I'm a lot like you, Amu."

"Me? Pshh, yeah right. I'm way different than you. I have Ikuto."

"Shut up."

"Oh, and Saaya!"

She turned around. I smiled at her.

"If you have no where to go, we have room in my clan."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll think about, Amu." She walked out the door, and she seemed happier than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that whole incident, me and Ikuto were sitting on the couch. TV was as boring as boring can be but, what else were we supposed to do? I looked at his neck. The urge for blood came rushing to me. I tried to keep it back. Ikuto extended his neck. "If it's blood you want, than you can have it."

I put my head closer, and my fangs were right there. I stopped. If I bit him, he would be imprinted. Being imprinted means you have found a lover. I don't know. "Ikuto, is it alright if you become imprinted with me?"

"Whatever suits you best, darling."

I took another look at his neck, and my fangs went for the kill. The blood was amazing. The taste was one-of-a-kind.

Now, that i bit Ikuto,

"Ikuto. We. Are. Insepreble."

**The sequels name is I'm Different. New enemy. Last time saying this in the story, R&R!**

**ARIGATOU!**

**YOU LET ME MAKE A NEW STORY!**

**ONCE AGAIN.**

**A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U!**


End file.
